whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Oracle (GTSE)
By using the Oracle Manifestation, a Sin-Eater can access the special perceptions of his geist, allowing him to gain insights that go beyond the realms of mortality. When using the Oracle, the eyes of the Sin-Eater glow in a spectral light that shines in Twilight. The first level of the Oracle simply enhances regular perceptions, regardless of the Key which is used. Samples The Elemental Keys * The Elemental Oracle can only be accessed by reentering death and leaving the mortal body behind (although the geist protects the Bound from the lethality of the attempt). To activate it, the Sin-Eater must die in a fashion appropriate to the used Key (Cold Wind requires suffocation, Grave-Dirt requires to be buried alive, Pyre-Flame requires immolation and Tear-Stained requires drowning). If the Manifestation activates, the Sin-Eater leaves his body behind and assumes an astral form which can walk around unseen. The higher the level of the oracle manifestation is, the more options the astral form has (the third level allows limited flight, while the fifth level allows the Sin-Eater to roam Twilight for as long as he wishes, regardless of the state of his body). Phantasmal The Sin-Eater becomes more adept at detecting falsehoods The Sin-Eater gains the ability to pierce supernatural illusions The Sin-Eater can trigger a powerful hallucination that can grant prophetic warnings. The Sin-Eater can see through any deception simply by gazing at it Industrial The Sin-Eater can learn something about a device by looking at it By handling a device, the Sin-Eater can attempt to learn something of its history The Sin-Eater immediately learns about the weak spots of a device The Sin-Eater can use telecommunication equipment to project his senses. Primeval The Sin-Eater gains the ability to automatically discern the mood of his opposite The Sin-Eater gains a supreme sense of direction while outdoors The Sin-Eaters perceptions rise to a superhuman level The Sin-Eater gains the ability to track others merely by scent. Passion The Sin-Eater becomes more insightful into the emotions and feelings of others The Sin-Eater gains the ability to perceive auras The Sin-Eaters emotional senses become more refined, allowing him to discern the source of the emotion. The Sin-Eaters insights into his opposite are so precise that he can evade nearly any attack from them. Stigmata The Sin-Eater may attempt to gain insights over a ghost The Sin-Eater gains the ability to detect plasmic residues, allowing him to discover the use of Numinas The Sin-Eater learns where the nearest gateway to the Underworld is located The Sin-Eater can project his soul into the Underworld. Stillness The Sin-Eaters skill by examining corpses rises By touching human remains, the Sin-Eater may relive the deceased’s last minutes of life. The Sin-Eater may learn things about the deceased life The Sin-Eater can assimilate knowledge of the dead for his own purposes Stygian The Sin-Eaters connection with the dead is so strong that he hears and learns from the voices of the deceased constantly The Sin-eater can speak any language ever spoken by a living person The Sin-Eater can orientate himself easier within the mazes of the Underworld The Sin-eater can access the collective knowledge of every ghost within the Underworld Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters glossary